


The Two Most Important People in the World

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Begone Transphobes, Caline Bustier is Nathaniel Kurtzbergs Mother, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marc and Nath have siblings because they need big sister hugs from somewhere when Mari is busy, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Jania is kopycat_101 OC of Nathaniel's older sister.Blemir is bloodwebs OC of Marc's older sisterLol this whole thing came from a discussion about Tikki being able to tell when someone is pregnant and how far along they are
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The Two Most Important People in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnoeln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/gifts), [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts).



> THE SEQUEL IS UP!!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553457

Nathaniel stared down at the test in his hands, a little pink plus sign shining back at him mockingly. He had thought Marinette had been joking when she told him to take a test. But here he was, in his Dad's house in Lille-a whole hour away from Paris-and pregnant with his boyfriends kid, brilliant. Normally he would talk to his parents about this but Dad and Joanne were out on a fancy dinner date and wouldn't be back until late, and Mom and Adam where back in Paris. There was noone in the house except Jaina.

Wait Jaina!

Still holding the test he sprinted all the way to his sisters room, ignoring his buzzing phone from the bed. Practically throwing open the door in his rush. Jaina chuckled at him "Heyo whats got your panties in a twi- _argh!_ Nath what have I told you about throwing things at m-" Jaina trailed off her rant staring at the object he threw at her, clutched in her hands.

"Oh Nath."

* * *

Blemir is no fool, so when she receives a text from Jaina with a location and a message saying that Nathaniel was crying, you bet her ass she shoved Marc in the car and went as fast as legally possible.

Ignoring another almost screamed 'where are we going' from Marc as she finally left the city of love and drove through rural area after rural area. The longer they drove the more Blemir began to panic. What had Marc _done?_

They pulled up to a decent sized house in Lille after about an hour of driving. "Alright so Marc, I have no clue what you did to make Nathaniel cry but you better start apologizing the second you walk your ass into that door if you want to keep your balls. Understood?" She hissed

Marc nodded frantically, as she rapped her knuckles upon the door. After a moment of shuffling around from behind the door Jaina's head peeked out at them. "Oh thank god you guys are here." She ushered them inside before motioning to Marc to go upstairs before leading Blemir to the kitchen counter.

"Blem, sweetie I need to tell you something but I need you to promise me you wont start screaming the second I do, ok" Blemir nodded wearily, eyes narrowed before Jaina spoke again.

"Marc got Nathaniel Pregnant."

* * *

The first sign something was going to go wrong today was that Nathaniel wasn't answering his texts or calls, the second sign was Blemir suddenly inexplicably shoved him in the car, the loud "WHAT!" that echoed up the stairs quickly followed by soft hushing was the third sign.

"Baby can you open up, its me." Marc whispered knocking softly on Nathaniel's door. There was no response from inside the room so he tried again, knocking a bit louder this time "Nath, are you ok? Your sister is kinda freaking out."

The door clicked open and Marc was pulled in by his collar and the door was shut behind him. "Um, babe as much as I would love to our sisters are downstairs righ-" Marc's sentence was cut of by a sob from Nathaniel.

"Wait baby, I'm sorry dont cry. Can you tell me whats wrong?" Nathaniel was sitting back on the bed with Marc kneeling between his legs. Now that Marc could get a good look at Nathaniel he noticed how wreaked he looked, his hair was pulled every which way, his eyes were bloodshot with tear tracks running down his face and fresh tears up sticking his eyelashes together, and most noticeably his binder was tossed carelessly onto the floor along with other articles of Nathaniel's clothing.

Nathaniel's sobs got louder, his body quaked in tremors from his dry heaving. Looking around Marc grabbed a plastic water bottle off of the desk, carefully guiding its head to Nathaniel's lips making sure noone of the water spilled. Slowly as the cool drink flowed down his throat Nathaniel's sobs turned to low wimpers as he clutched the - now empty - water bottle, silently begging for more.

But when Marc stood up to get more water Nathaniel's cries picked back up again as he furiously tried to wipe away his tears. "Would you like to come with me?" Marc asked voice getting higher t'words the end of the question. Nathaniel removed his hands from his face before nodding slowly and winding his arms around Marc's shoulders and jumping to wrap his lags around the taller boy.

Marc groaned at the extra weight before carefully making his way down the stairs into the kitchen where Blem and Jaina were sitting. Blemir was seething and hissing out questions, the more questions she asked the more pinched her face grew. Their heads snapped up when Marc entered the kitchen with Nathaniel upon his back. 

"So he told you" Jaina said solemnly. Marc shook his head in confusion "No we're just here to get Nath some water." Jaina shot Nathaniel a look over Marc's shoulder, seemingly holding a staring contest with him that she apparently won.

Sighing, Nathaniel removed himself from Marc's back and grabbed his hands, carefully placing them on his stomach "Right here." Marc's breath hitched "You cant feel them yet, but they're there." Marc slowly lowered himself to his knees, staring at his lover's stomach. It was completely flat at the moment but just inside was his baby. They probably weren't that old yet but they're his baby. Tears sprung to his eyes "Are you?" Nathaniel nodded a shy smile upon his face.

A joyous laughter bubbled up into Marc chest as he sprung up and grabbed Nathaniel by the waist, spinning him around as they laughed joyously. He knew Blemir was going to beat his ass once he got home, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He has the two most important people in his arms and that was all that mattered right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Nath's Family is from Mnoeln so here is the backstory
> 
> Miss. Bustier is Nathaniel's mom. She got pregnant with Nath in her senior year of high school to her long time boyfriend Geoffrey Monette. He was very loving as supportive. His family wasn't as supportive. His older brother and his wife are like, "you should've waited till you two were married to have children, like we did with our little Jaina,". Nathaniel was born and was given his mother's last name, Kurtzberg.
> 
> Geoffrey and Caline stayed together romantically for many years, but never got married. They eventually lost all romantic feelings for each other, but decided to stay friends and were actually perfectly great platonic roommates for a while.
> 
> During this time, Jaina came out as Pan to her parents and they immediately kicked her out and disowned her. As soon as Dad learned this, he took her in as his own. She took Caline and Nathaniel's last name because she didn't want anything to do with her bio parents. Caline got married to a man named Adam and took his last name, Bustier, but Nath and Jaina kept Kurtzberg as theirs. 
> 
> Dad has a girlfriend named Joanne


End file.
